


Moments of Life

by erratoris



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erratoris/pseuds/erratoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of Life in the CSI lab between Nick and Ali - an OFC. Mostly all drabbles, nothing major or anything. In no particular order.<br/>OC: Ali Mason</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Test

Ali played with the ring on her left hand. She was nervous about talking to Nick. She could see him and Grissom talking in the other room. She sighed heavily, the pregnancy test kit weighing heavy in her pocket. He’d already told her to take some time off because of how sick she was. She waited until he left Grissom’s office.

She caught his hand, “Nicky, we have to talk…”

“I thought I’d told you to go home…” He looked confused as she pulled him in to his office. For a moment she was lost for words. “I… I need to close this case soo-.” Nick waved the folder in front of her, she took it and placed it on the desk. “This is no time to have an urge…”

“I’m pregnant.” Ali cut him off pressing the test into his hand. Nick blinked, letting the information sink in. It took him a few seconds. He pointed to himself then at her, she smiled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah Nicky… Yours, of course.” He sat down. “We’re married, Nicky, lord knows neither of us have time for an affair.”

“How far along?” He asked quietly.

“Six weeks.” He grinned, finally processing the information. “You’re gonna be a dad, Nicky.” He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. “Gonna be the best dad ever as well.”

“I’m so glad I married you.” Nicky grinned as he held her close.


	2. Trace

Nick was listening to the tape that he had been left with when he’d been buried alive. It had become a habit, he wanted to know why it had been him that had been taken. Had it been at random? It was just so confusing as to why it was him. He hated the fact that he listened to it so much. He hated the fact that he let it get to him so much. Nick couldn’t shake the feeling about it, that there was something off about it.

He had been so engrossed in what he was doing he didn’t notice his girlfriend walk into see what he was doing. He jumped slightly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, but then realised who it was and relaxed slightly into her chest. “Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump.” She spoke quietly next to his ear. “All good?”

“Yeah, all is good.” He smiled as he could feel the slow rise and fall of her chest behind him on the back of his neck, the slight beat of her heart helping him relax even more. She rested her chin on his shoulder and her head on his cheek, Nick raised his hands and rested them on her arms. 

For a few moments they just stopped like that. Content in the embrace. Forgetting about the world around them as they were encased in their own little world in the AV lab. 

Hodges brought them out of it, clearing his throat from the doorway. “I got the trace results for Nick.” They almost immediately jumped apart, pretending like the embrace had never happened. Trying to hide their embarrassment as Hodges stepped in to start explaining. Ali cocked her head to Nick to say she was leaving to find her own results. He nodded slightly. “So…” Hodges started, as he watched Ali leave. He waited for her to be out of earshot before saying something.

“Don’t ask.” Nick cut him dead. “Tell me about the trace.”


	3. Dice

It was just another normal day in the Tangiers. Nick walked through the casino looking for the officers that were in charge of the scene that he’d been called out too. He glanced around as the dice at one of the gambling tables were thrown, he watched them tumble across the table until they came to a halt on the numbers that were either needed or not. It must have been the mans lucky night as he jumped up in elation and collected his winnings. 

Nick shook his head with a small smile, he could understand how that feeling would be addictive. 

The officer met him up at the elevator to escort him to the crime scene on another floor. He tried to get some information, from the officer, but he was quiet. Might have been a rookie out on his first homicide case going by the pallid colour of his cheeks. Nick smiled to the officer as the lift dinged and opened to its destination. 

After that all Nick had to do was follow the commotion, the yellow tape told him where he should be. He flashed his ID to the officer who was standing guard at the door of the hotel room. Grissom was standing in the room already, taking some overalls of the room. 

At first blush, not much in the room seemed off. Just a dead guy in his skivvies on the bed. It wasn’t until Nick got closer that he realised that the dead guy’s eyes weren’t in fact eyes. But the same kind of dice that were being used down stairs. He looked up to Grissom. “Well it brings a whole new meaning to the term ‘snake eyes’.” Nick dead panned.


	4. Pizza

It was Ali’s turn to buy in the pizza. She knew the order as it was the same thing they bought every week; Nick’s double pepperoni with extra cheese and her own meat feast with extra bacon. Nick had already got home from the long double shift they’d pulled to catch a thief with expensive taste. She waited in the take-away for her pizza’s and tried to not let herself think of what would have happened if they hadn’t caught the thief. 

Ecklie would be pissed. 

But then again, there wasn’t many times where Ali had seen him and he wasn’t pissed. Always at the night shift, as well, now she thought about it. 

The man behind the counter brought her out of her little world by pushing the pizza boxes into her hand and taking the money from the other. He gave her a half smile as she thanked him and left, quickly texting Nick to let him know that she was on her way home. 

The drive home was a short one as they used the take-away that was only around the corner from them. When she got into the house she held her bag in one hand and the pizzas in the other. She kicked her shoes off, not bothering to undo them from the state they were in. She looked to the kitchen area, Nick was already pouring wine into the glasses. 

Ali grinned and placed the pizza’s down on the countertop. Leaning over and kissing him lightly. “Hurry up, it’s getting cold.”

“What? You or the food?”


	5. Glasses

Nick pushed the glasses up his nose with his knuckles. He had to wear them when his eyes got tired. His eye sight wasn’t so bad that he needed them all the time. But sometimes, he needed them because he couldn’t focus on anything. 

He wanted to get this paperwork in so he could go home and sleep. He could feel his skin itching from the sand that clogged his pores, something that had become familiar – it never changed from when he had been in Texas ‘til now in Las Vegas. He wouldn’t change it, but he would probably kill for a shower. 

He walked over to the counter in the break room and poured himself another coffee. He takes a sip and the steam fogs his glasses slightly. He sighs and waits for them to de-mist so he can get back to work. When they do de-mist he sees a bright eyed young woman in front of him and he can’t help but smile. He sees the can of Red Bull in her hand and knows that he’s in for the long haul with both her and the case.

“You know that stuff could kill you.” Nick tells her without much thought. She shrugs, sits across from his paperwork and makes a start on her own. He sits down in his place and a comfortable silence takes them through the next few hours. 

Nick’s almost finished when he looks up and see’s Ali staring at him contentedly. She smiles brightly to hide her blush. “You’re cute with glasses, Nicky.” With that comment, she stands takes her finished file to place on Grissom’s desk.


	6. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit sad cause that's my job in life, I'm not sorry.

“I’m cold.” Ali cried out quietly, her whole body shivering as she tried to breathe. Nick looked down at her desiccated body, her dirty clothes hung off her in such away he’d never seen. Her cheekbones were hollow and her skin pale. Catherine pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around the younger woman’s shoulders as Nick cradled her delicate body. “I can’t feel my legs.” She whispered to him. 

Nick suppressed his own sob. “It’s okay, I gotchu,” His voice betraying him as he spoke to her. She felt so small in his arms, not at all like the Ali he was used to holding – so full of life and full in general. He could feel every bone of her ribs under her shirt as he held her, trying in vain to warm her up in any kind of capacity. “I’m right her, A. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Ali opened one swollen eye to look up at him. She smiled half heartedly at him, he saw her teeth were bloodied and broken. She’d been beaten to a pulp and then taken hostage all around the state – then to add insult to injury, left in a ditch to die. “DNA under my nails.” She mumbled. That was the least of Nick’s worries, “DNA on my shirt.” He nodded. She shuddered in his arms and her one eye closed again. “It’s so cold, Nicky…” It suddenly dawned on him that she could be bleeding internally. 

“Just hang in there, alright? The Medics are on their way.” He told her, trying to make it sound like an order. She nodded and she looked to him, then past him. Her lips curled upwards at the sight of the sky, dotted around with stars. The perfect night. “Stay with me, Ali.” But she didn’t respond this time, she was still looking at the sky. He shook her slightly, “Ali? No…” Her chest wasn’t moving anymore. Just like that, Ali was gone.


	7. Beer

Ali was looking down a microscope in the lab at some trace that had been collected on the routine B&E she and Sara had been sent too. Nick walked into the lab to collect the results on his own case. 

Ali’s eyes flickered up to see nick, he flashed her a wide grin. “Do you wanna go for a beer after shift?” Ali blurted out, her brain caught up with her after she’d said it and she started to back track nervously. “I mean...- If you don’t wanna, we don’t have too, it’s just that we’ve been doin’ this dance for the last couple’a months… and if you ain’t gonna make the first move. I thought I would.” She explained, well more like rambled. She stood away from the evidence, her nerves showing as she fiddled with the buttons on her lab jacket. 

There was a tense couple of seconds between them, as Nick realised what she had said. Then he broke into an even wider grin, he laughed slightly. “Yeah, yeah, I’d like that.” He nodded, still grinning. 

“Would you guys, like, get a room? Like ‘cause right now you’re rotting my teeth with how sweet you two are being.” Greg piped up from the other side of the trace lab. They both flushed with embarrassment at the realisation that there was still someone else in the room with them. Ali opened her mouth to protest what he’d just heard. But Greg held his hands up in surrender. “Dude, your secrets safe with me.”


End file.
